The conformations and interactions of mammalian cell-surface mono-and oligosaccharides will continue to be studied by 1H and 13C NMR spectroscopy. Such carbohydrate chains have been implicated in cell adhesion and as membrane receptors, and knowlege of their functions may be vital to understanding cell immunology and cancer. Related sugar nucleotides, glycotransferases, and hydrolases will also be isolated and utilized in the preparation of modified carbohydrate chains on proteins and lipids. Ca ion 2 and other cations will be considered as possible complexing agents or as bridging ions between saccharides. Electric field theory of the shifts produced in NMR line positions by such ions will be more carefully examined and extended, and tested by application to specific cases. Model membranes (liposomes) will be prepared incorporating glycoproteins and glycolipids, and the effects of various agents, such as lectins, will be observed.